


Cupid's Arrow

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dating, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Character, Internet, Love, M/M, Online Dating, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Hello Mr Barba and welcome to Cupid’s Arrow, the exclusive dating app for Gay Men.Your annual subscription starts today.





	Cupid's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



> A huge thank you to tobeconspicuous for betaing.

Rita, what the hell is this? 

Forwarded message: 

_ Hello Mr Barba and welcome to Cupid’s Arrow, the exclusive dating app for Gay Men. Your annual subscription starts today.   _

* * *

 

Rafael, you need this. You’ve been pining over that detective for months. You need to get yourself out there, blow off some steam.

* * *

 

Rita, I don’t have time for this…

* * *

 

I can see that eyeroll Rafael! That’s the point of the app,  you can at least peruse the merchandise. See what’s out there.

* * *

 

Cupid’s Arrow: You have seventeen potential matches in your local area.

* * *

 

Sonshine On A Rainy Day (19% Match)

Bang’anLangan (97% Match)

* * *

 

Rafael, 

I was surprised to find you on this. 

I didn’t realize you were you were a fan of Sebastian Brown too. I’ve managed to catch one of his exhibitions last year. His artwork was phenomenal, there’s something about the way he paints that resonates with me. The colors, the textures, his artwork is simply beautiful. 

He’s unveiling a new collection next week. I have a spare ticket if you’re interested…

Anyway, I hope this message finds you well.

Trevor

* * *

 

Trevor, 

Rita signed me up. 

I actually have one of Sebastian Brown’s painting in my bedroom. I always get lost in his work, there’s something so calming about it.

At least let me pay for the ticket. 

Rafael

P.S: Interesting username by the way. 

* * *

 

Rafael, 

I didn’t even know this app existed until my assistant signed me up and I can’t figure out how to change the username. 

I could say the same about your profile. 

With regards to the ticket, what kind of date would I be if I let you pay for it? 

I look forward to seeing you at the gallery.

Trevor.

* * *

 

Rita, 

What on earth did you put on my profile and how do I view it????

* * *

 

How was your date with Langan? Did you invite him up to ‘see your painting’?

* * *

 

You can’t ignore me Rafael.

* * *

 

I have sources and I happen to know that Langan was in an excellent mood when he got into the office this morning.

* * *

 

Rafael, 

I really enjoyed last night and this morning ;)

I was thinking we could grab dinner tomorrow night?

Trevor.

* * *

 

Trevor,

I can meet you on the courthouse steps at 6.30pm, there’s a place around the corner I’ve been dying to try.

Yours,

Rafael

 


End file.
